Object Shows Community:Chat/Logs/17 October 2019
01:46-03 hm 01:46-05 yes 03:33-26 ~ Ma luissahhotmail.com has joined the chat ~ 03:46-05 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 03:46-07 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 03:51-37 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 04:03-49 ~ Ma luissahhotmail.com has joined the chat ~ 04:53-21 hm 04:56-20 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 04:56-24 Hi 04:56-25 oh hey\ 04:56-26 hi! 04:56-34 i aws going to ask you to go into chat 04:56-38 There’s a new edit farmer around 04:56-48 he now has like 258 edits in a day lol 04:56-52 turns out you came even before i sent the message XD 04:56-59 IKR 04:57-14 i found a game we can both play 04:57-14 I removed it cuz we don’t need it 04:57-17 yea 04:57-24 https://www.arcademics.com/games/spelling-bees 04:57-48 i mean, it might be for babies, but i'm still enjoying it as a teen lol 04:57-59 Lol 04:58-01 xD 04:58-06 okay what do I do lol 04:58-22 I’m a purple boi 04:58-25 read the description below 04:58-56 Okay that was weird 04:59-00 it was really laggy 04:59-07 and yea 04:59-37 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 04:59-47 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 05:00-02 lol i used a simple life hack called "keyboard" if you're wondering why i was so fast 05:00-20 Yup lol 05:00-41 also um a letter OC is fourth most popular page 05:00-55 also Dress is still first most popular page 05:01-00 well, i think ppl must've edited it alot 05:01-09 since it's in object 3-in-1-school 05:01-26 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 05:01-27 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 05:01-57 hmm 05:02-07 Do you hate users who are active here but never speak or anything 05:02-10 they just edit 05:02-28 and I don’t mean making OCs. They just edit pages like Object Show Characters and Object Idles 05:02-56 i don't actually really hate them 05:03-02 except mr. men show 05:03-07 silent but deadly 05:03-13 I just find it kinda annoying that they never express themselves 05:03-22 Mr Men and the Vasya found sockpuppets 05:03-31 mr men never made socks 05:03-38 btw the edit farming user who has 258 edits is a Vasya Found sock 05:03-40 I know 05:03-54 but have you seen all those users before? The Vasya found ones 05:04-07 yes, one even insulted chikako 05:04-24 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 05:04-46 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 05:04-52 here at my time it's midnight XD 05:04-57 Oh 05:05-08 here it’s morning 05:05-18 you live in indonesia? 05:05-24 No 05:05-25 UK 05:05-27 think i've heard that before 05:05-29 oh 05:05-45 *welcoming brit noises* 05:05-52 also TSRITW sent me a death threat. How pleasant 05:06-05 he told me to go die :P 05:06-28 also I Like Pizza got blocked, but he has been spamming me to make White Domino on other wikis 05:06-51 oh, hm 05:06-52 like going WHERES WHITE DOMINO WHERES WHITE DOMINO WHERES WHITE DOMINO 05:07-31 I’m really thinking about ending the OC series’ like Spoon and Domino series. 05:07-43 they just cause harm to this wiki most of the time 05:08-12 well, how about white domino just being a lazy/bland character to end it off perfectly 05:08-23 White Domino will be snake eyes 05:08-35 rawr 05:08-36 and will be an unlucky guy who doesn’t do much 05:08-50 also by that, I mean he will have ones for both of his dots 05:09-05 i'm planning to start making ocs, but i have no darned ideas. 05:09-14 Energy Drink 05:09-23 personality: Motivational speaker 05:09-30 so he like encourages people 05:10-02 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 05:10-13 cool 05:10-17 we can both own him 05:10-25 well aight imma go to sleep now 05:10-28 cya 05:11-16 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 15:16-29 hm 15:19-19 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 15:19-26 hi 15:19-29 Hi 15:19-37 bfas is bacc 15:19-45 welp there’s still no active admins to block the sock 15:19-49 also yey 15:19-56 so what happens to battle for creeper 15:20-04 cancellation 15:20-13 Oof. 15:20-14 jk 15:20-17 ! 15:20-30 okay then, so what’s going to happen? 15:20-34 I say one fo the 15:20-36 *of 15:20-39 and you get to choose a character to be in bfas ! 15:20-47 The shows becomes a joke show 15:20-49 hmm ok 15:21-14 Clock Hands 15:21-34 omga there will already be a character called clock 15:22-05 Ok, another choice then..l 15:22-44 Alien Monitor 15:23-39 k 15:23-49 candy corn and alien monitor it is 15:24-04 Candy corn too? 15:24-07 yes 15:24-15 hmm 15:24-16 you reccommended it in the past 15:24-26 OOOOOOOOH yeah I remember now lol 15:24-57 also, what will happen to BFC? You said it was cancelled, but you then said it was a joke 15:25-23 it's not a joke show 15:25-32 i said the cancellation was a joke 15:26-00 I know 15:26-04 so what will happen to it 15:26-14 or will you just have two shows? 15:26-26 it's on hiatus 15:27-13 Ok 15:27-22 so it won’t be finished until BFAS is. 15:27-33 also I need to work on CFOS 9 a bit more. 15:27-44 from now on, the series is gonna have a bit more lore and stuff 15:27-56 okay 15:28-13 i'm going to work on a BFAS page :) 15:28-57 Ok then 15:29-04 will you still be in chat? 15:29-53 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 15:37-05 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 15:37-08 bacc 15:37-08 hee 15:37-28 bacc from working on CFOS 15:37-41 the lore’s starting up already 15:37-49 yea 15:38-11 why not make another csutom character for BFAS 15:38-18 K 15:39-05 Grey Domino 15:39-15 k 15:39-45 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 15:39-48 oops 15:39-56 accidentally closed chat tab 15:40-03 https://objectshowfanonpedia.fandom.com/wiki/Battle_For_A_Seed 15:41-28 I will help with anything for that show btw 15:41-35 so character ideas and stuff 15:41-41 k 15:41-58 Imma go make apple fanart 15:42-08 added some more 15:42-28 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 15:42-42 it's simple, spanish or va n i s h 15:52-59 ~ Ma luissahhotmail.com has joined the chat ~ 15:53-58 hi 15:56-22 Ma luissahhotmail.com are you gonna do nothing more than just sit here? 15:56-32 ~ Ma luissahhotmail.com has been kicked by Vemsa ~ 15:56-33 ~ Ma luissahhotmail.com has left the chat ~ 15:53-59 hi 15:56-22 Ma luissahhotmail.com are you gonna do nothing more than just sit here? 15:56-33 ~ Ma luissahhotmail.com has been kicked by Vemsa ~ 17:35-57 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 17:55-21 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 17:55-32 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 17:56-50 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 17:57-24 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 18:06-10 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 18:21-39 ~ Kidwithnolife has joined the chat ~ 18:21-45 one loser 18:22-15 ~ Kidwithnolife has left the chat ~ 20:23-19 ~ TheCherryWHY has joined the chat ~ 20:23-41 Hi...i'm kinda new here. 20:24-20 ~ TheCherryWHY has left the chat ~ 22:25-49 ~ Ma luissahhotmail.com has left the chat ~